buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TyrantRex/Primer Wikiversario the Tyrant!
Quick notice: this blog contains occasional Spanish phrases so if you don’t know Spanish remember it’s always good to learn other languages. One year ago I randomly stumbled into this Wiki, while I wasn’t particularly interested in the game I thought “Porque no, nunca está mal intentar un nuevo juego” so I made a few posts and became more and more interested until I bought 2 Trial Decks online just for fun. I began with Danger World while my brother took the Dragon World, he quickly got interested in the game as well (de hecho, él siempre se interesa por los juegos que yo descubro). At that point the Wiki was very new and had minimal activity or users so I began contributing and making random pages, then used what little I actually learned in college to make the Decklist template (si revisas el historial veras que cometí MUCHOS errores creando ese template…), at first I simply was doing it to help, but then someone commented I should be an admin and before I knew it actually happened without me even noticing. I probably was admin for uno o dos días before actually noticing it, when I finally did I was like “¿QUE!? ¿Porque soy Admin? ¿Acaso alguien sabe que existo y que secómo tener autoridad?” Now it’s when this thing becomes more serious and personal, for those who checked Part 1, I have a certain “mental condition” known as the Asperger syndrome. One of the common symptoms of the Asperger is having low self-esteem which often turns into having a low opinion of oneself and even self hatred. My whole life I’ve hated the idea of being a leader or the best at anything, much less having any form of authority on anything; I always prefer staying behind as minor support and waiting for others to tell me what to do (aunque irónicamente odio cuando la gente hace eso), I have no idea how to tell others what to do or worse being in charge of other people (por ejemplo todas las mascotas que he tenido mueren rápidamente por lo pésimo que soy con otros seres vivos, varios de mis hámster intentaron suicidarse….). With that problem in mind I asked myself “¿Cómo voy a ser Admin? Ni siquiera se cómo hablarle a la gente sin sentirme incomodo… tal vez debería simplemente renunciar al puesto”, however I also suck at defying others or saying “No” so I kept the position and began improvising ideas on how to improve the site, before I knew it I became in charge of the community behavior side of the site (exactamente lo que no se hacer) and started doing it regularly, drafting the site and chat rules, naming other admins, making more templates, and recently doing the reforms. It feels weird yet strangely good to see that the things I plan actually happen, it feels even weirder to see others agree to what I suggest, none of that ever happens in my regular life. Just like how the Vanguard wiki helped me learn how to socialize better than 17 years of therapy (lo único que aprendí fue como fingir sonreír en público y esconder el hecho de que odio a todos los seres vivos que conozco en persona), this Wiki has helped me how to “estar a cargo” and helped improve my self-esteem (I still hate myself though). While I’m still not good with either in normal life, its good to know I can practice it here (y también practicar HTML de vez en cuando). TD02-0003EN-RR.png|Danger World Buddy EB01-S004.png|Ancient World Buddy EB01-0008EN.png|Dragon World Buddy Category:Blog posts